Kagerou Days
by BlueAthena
Summary: Dalam konspirasi waktu darah mengalir dengan derasnya. My first fict on this fandom. Enjoy.


_Hari itu… tanggal 15. Pukul 12.30._

_Dan tanggal 14. Waktu yang sama._

_Terus berulang. Bagai suara jarum jam yang berdetak._

_Dua hari itu terik matahari menyerang._

Darah_ yang tertumpah mendidih olehnya._

_Dan aku terperangkap di dalamnya…_

_._

_._

(K)AGEROU DAYS

SaruhikoxYata

K-Project © GoRAXGoHands

Kagerou Project © Shizen no Teki-P ((eh bener kan ya?))

.

.

.

_August 15. 12.00 PM..._

Di kursi perak ini aku terduduk dengan lemas. Menatap taman seakan penuh cahaya karena sinar matahari. Peluh bercucuran tanpa henti. Gemas, kuremas botol minumanku—tunggu, apa benar isinya sudah habis?

Sial. Hanya setetes yang keluar tanpa malu ke dalam mulutku yang kering seperti padang Sahara. Kuremas botol itu dan kulempar ke tempat sampah tepat di sampingku bersama rasa kesal dan umpatan yang tak sempat kumuntahkan karena menahan panas.

Tiba-tiba di mataku terekam siluet seorang pemuda berkaus putih sedang bermain _skateboard. _Dasar bodoh, panas begini masih saja betah bermain. Apa dia tak takut terpanggang seperti daging hewan?

Ah. Ia melihat dan berjalan ke arahku—apa dia membaca pikiranku?—Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku dan langsung menenggak habis air dingin dari botol yang ada di kantungnya.

Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Kau tahu? Aku tak suka musim panas..."

Batinku tersenyum. Kami mempunyai pendapat yang sama. Tapi... tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal yang... ehm, terlihat bernada curhat itu kepadaku yang... baru dikenal bahkan diketahui keberadaanya?

"Kamu—"

"Namaku Misaki Yata. AWAS kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku!" Ia todongkan _skateboard-_nya padaku. Wajahnya seperti cacing kepanasan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan tingkahnya yang tak terduga.

"Aku Saruhiko Fushimi... kau boleh memanggilku apa saja—"

"Monyet." cetusnya setengah tak acuh dan setengah menghina. Ingin kulayangkan kepalan tanganku. Namun sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

Karena obrolan semakin melebar, kami melanjutkan sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Obrolan kami terhenti ketika Yata melihat seekor kucing berwarna hitam yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa, kucing? Melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu..." tanyanya dengan lantang pada kucing malang itu. Kucing itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong—Padahal kucing kan... memang bermata kosong.

_Misaki~ itu hanya kucing hitam yang menatapmu karena kau adalah manusia. Kalau kau tersinggung seperti itu... berarti kau bukan manusia, hm? _Kataku dalam hati.

Kucing itu berbalik dan berlari dengan kencang, seperti ingin menunjukkan Yata sesuatu...

"Kembali kau, kucing jelek!"

Misaki langsung mengejar kucing itu dengan _skateboard-_nya. Dengan cepat aku menyusul, aku penasaran apa yang akan kucing itu lakukan padanya.

Kami terus berlari hingga trotoar tepi perempatan dekat pusat pertokoan.

Aku berhenti berlari karena melihat gambar manusia berdiri yang diterangi warna merah terang. Sayang sekali binatang tidak bisa membaca rambu lalu lintas, kuharap dia baik-baik saja setelah tidak lagi dikejar—

—Misaki?

Dimana dia?

Oh, tidak... ia _masih berlari menembus keramaian jalanan... apa ia buta? Tak melihat rambu lalu lintas ini..._

"MISAKI! AWAS!" Aku berteriak kencang. Mencegahnya untuk sekadar menghindar atau kembali ke sini—dan tak kusadari aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Ia menoleh.

"MONYET! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU—"

...dan ia menyadari apa yang akan menyambutnya di tengah jalan itu.

.

Truk berwarna merah itu _semakin merah_ seiring dengan teriakanku. _Merah_ itu memancar dan menjajah wajahku.

_Apa ini tak salah?_

Kulihat pemuda berambut merah pekat itu terbaring lemah dengan cairan _merah_ itu memenuhi jalan dan seantero ruang penglihatanku. _Skateboard-_mu terbagi menjadi dua, dan kucing itu tak terlihat lagi.

Pupil mataku mengecil dan sesuatu serasa ingin keluar namun tertahan di tenggorokan. Mataku... mulai menitikkan air mata—dan tiba-tiba sebuah siluet api muncul di tepi jalan sana.

Siluet itu berubah menjadi manusia berambut _red blood._ Dengan jaket _furry _berwarna hitam legam, senada dengan celana panjang kulit yang ia pakai. Ia hanya tersenyum—tidak, lebih tepatnya _menyeringai. _Seolah ia hanya berbisik, namun bisikan itu dapat kudengar dengan jelas bahkan mengiang di kepalaku.

"_It's not a gag..."_

_Bukan candaan, katanya. Ciyus? Miapa? __Enelan? Gue mau percaya kalo lo like status gue._

Abaikan yang diatas. Bercanda atau tidak, jelas ini membuatku ketakutan.

Seolah layar, tiba-tiba mataku seperti ditutupi bidang hitam seiring dengan suara desisan yang hampir memecah telingaku.

Aku pusing, dan... segalanya menjadi gelap.

.

"MISAKI!"

Aku kembali berteriak dan mendapati diriku terduduk di tempat tidurku. Kembali aku mendengar suara desisan yang sama persis dengan yang ada di mimpiku barusan, kali ini diiringin suara jarum jam.

_Ah, jam berapa sekarang?_

Jam 12? Siang? Langitnya pun cerah. _Sama seperti di mimpiku tadi._

Kulihat handphone-ku, mengecek kecocokan antara jam dinding dan HP-ku. Sama.

_Benarkah? Sepertinya tadi sudah pukul 12.35. Tunggu. Tanggal ini... tanggal 14 Agustus? Bukankah seharusnya 15 Agustus?_

Apa maksudnya ini? Apa ini seperti yang dikatakan oleh manusia api yang menyeringai ke arahku tadi?

Aku semakin tak bisa berpikir, bisa jadi aku akan kehilangan akal sehatku. Ini semua ganjil, apa aku telah terhisap ke ruangan waktu dan kembali ke sehari sebelumnya? Apa aku akan bertemu Misaki lagi? _Haruskah aku menyelamatkan Misaki dari maut?_

Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin berpikir lagi. Yang harus kulakukan adalah memakai jas biruku...

... dan bergegas menuju taman yang tadi menjadi latar tempat mimpiku.

.

Sampai disini. Sampai kami bertemu kucing hitam yang mengerikan itu. Aku melihat kucing itu, namun Misaki belum melihatnya.

"Misaki, sepertinya aku harus pulang...". Jika kukatakan ini, mungkin Misaki takkan melihat kucing itu dan bertemu dengan maut seperti apa yang kulihat tadi.

"Ya sudah, pulang sana—Whooa, apa itu yang dibelakangmu, monyet?!"

Aku menoleh.

_Sial, _kucing itu kembali menatap Misaki seperti itu. Kutebak, kucing ini akan berlari setelah dibentak oleh Misaki. Satu... Dua...

"Apa, kucing? Melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu... Kembali kau, kucing jelek!"

Benar, kan?

Aku hanya melihat Misaki mengikuti jejak kucing itu. Tepat dugaanku, Misaki terus berlari hingga perempatan jalan raya.

Aku mengejar Misaki dan menarik tangannya. Tiba-tiba bayangan berdarah itu lewat di mataku.

"Misa—Yata. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam dengan kucing itu... bagaimana kalau kita mengambil jalan memutar, menuju jembatan penyeberangan? Semoga saja kucing itu belum jauh..."

Awalnya Misaki hanya menatapku dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Tapi mendengar panggilan _Yata _meluncur dari mulutku yang rasanya ingin dipotong-potong olehnya—baru sekali ini aku memanggilnya Yata—ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sebagai simbol persetujuan.

Kami terus berjalan hingga depan ruko yang sedang dibangun. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar orang-orang di sekitar kami berteriak.

"ANAK MUDA, AWAS!"

Yata yang juga mendengar suara seorang bapak tua itu ikut mendongak setelah aku melihat kira-kira apa yang terjadi di atas sana.

Para pekerja ruko itu panik melihat tali dari _crane(1) _yang mengangkut banyak bilah besi tajam terus bergoyang bahkan hampir putus. Padahal besi itu sangat berguna untuk membangun kerangka bangunan bagian atas.

Aku pun hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Lari, tapi tak tahu akan ke arah mana, diam... _aku akan diikat untuk menjadi santapan dewa Kematian..._

Tali _crane _itu putus dan jatuh bersama bilah besi yang diangkut.

Aku sudah ingin berlari tak berarah dengan keringat dingin yang terus bercucuran. Tiba-tiba punggungku ditarik oleh seseorang dan orang itu berdiri tepat di depanku, bersiap menyambut maut yang ditorehkan besi-besi tajam itu.

Kumohon, aku tak mau terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi.

Terlambat. Kematian itu telah bermain di depan mataku.

.

Kulihat lelaki itu jatuh. Dengan salah satu bilah besi yang mencabik badannya sedemikian rupa.

Aku hanya terpaku dan peluhku yang dingin terus bercucuran menatapnya. Dengan ekpresi yang sama seperti _sehari setelah ini_. Dan jam yang sama.

Kudengar teriakannya yang bercampur dengan teriakan para pejalan kaki yang turut menjadi saksi mata.

Bilah-bilah lainnya jatuh menimpanya, seakan ingin menambah rasa sakit yang telah ditularkan oleh bilah besi yang hampir membagi tubuhnya menjadi dua.

Kaus putihnya menjadi merah, ikat kepala cokelatnya terlepas, _skateboard-_nya hilang entah kemana.

Kudengar raungan perihmu dan kudapati kau mengulurkan tangan, seolah ingin aku menangkap dan menarik tangan itu agar kau keluar dari zona menyakitkan itu.

Aku berlari agar aku dapat meraih tanganmu yang terkena darah dari dadamu.

Namun sesuatu serasa menahanku.

Kulihat siluet api itu lagi. Api itu kembali berubah menjadi sosok berambut merah yang sama dengan yang kulihat di mimpiku.

"_Kau mau kemana, hm? Tak ada gunanya, sudah kubilang ini bukan candaan. Bukan juga mimpi..._", bisiknya mistis.

Aku tak peduli. Mau mimpi, _gag, _atau apapun, akan kuselamatkan Misaki!

Sosok api itu muncul di hadapanku dan mendorong tubuhku. Bibirnya menyeringai dan dijilat oleh lidahnya sendiri. Seolah ingin ikut membunuhku.

Tubuhku terdorong dan mendapati ada bilah besi lain yang bersiap menyambut terbangnya nyawaku. Aku menjamah udara untuk mencari tumpuan agar aku tak jadi jatuh. Sia-sia, yang ada hanya tajamnya besi yang ikut jatuh tadi.

Hampir kurasakan sesuatu akan menusuk punggungku. Namun suara desisan itu datang kembali seiring dengan kesadaranku hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Pandangan terakhirku adalah sosok itu menghilang di balik api oranye.

Dan kulihat Misaki menyunggingkan senyum yang mengerikan pertanda perpisahan padaku.

.

Aku terbangun. Peluh bercucuran. Detak jantungku tak karuan. Pukul 12 siang. Kupakai jasku dan berlari menuju taman. Bertemu Misaki. Menarik tangan Misaki dan berlari. Lari menuju jembatan penyeberangan. Bertemu dengan api itu lagi. Aku yang terburu-buru terkejut mendapati roh merah itu bersandar pada pagar jembatan. Seolah menungguku kembali menyaksikan aksi Dewa Kematian. Karena terkejut tak sengaja kulepas peganganku pada Misaki yang masih di ambang tangga. Ia terjungkal dan jatuh. Kepalanya bertemu dengan aspal dan aspal itu berubah menjadi merah...

_Terus, dan terus berulang... 15, 14, 15, 14, 15, 14 Agustus, terus berulang,,,_

_Seolah Tuhan hanya mengizinkan mataku untuk melihat biru langit dan merah darah._

_Aku tak tahan, aku terus berteriak kencang. __Apapun usahaku, Misaki tak dapat dihindarkan dari maut._

_Waktu hanya bisa tersenyum jahat padaku yang tak bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa dari ratusan peristiwa._

Aku terbangun dalam ruangan waktu. Aku menatap ratusan jam dinding yang telah ternodai darah. Semuanya menunjuk pukul dua belas tiga lima. Masih ada satu jam dinding yang bersih dari noda darah. Pertanda tinggal satu kesempatanku untuk menyelamatkan Misaki.

Aku mendengar suaraku sendiri. Aku menoleh dan kulihat diriku berlari untuk mencegah Misaki lari menerobos jalan raya.

Aku tak mampu berpikir, namun sudah terekam apa yang harus aku lakukan.

.

Aku berlari dan mendorong Misaki ke arah yang berlawanan. Kini aku yang akan dihantam oleh muka truk itu.

Giliran Misaki yang meneriakkan _namaku. Saruhiko._

Aku hanya merasa dadaku bertemu sesuatu, dan aku terjungkal. Namun tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun, justru aku merasa senang karena aku telah menghindarkan seseorang dari maut yang menyambutnya selama ratusan kali.

Kulihat roh merah itu muncul lagi dengan raut wajah cemas.

"_Take that!_" bisikku.

Roh merah itu meneteskan air mata karena merasa kalah dariku. Sedangkan aku tertawa di antara darah segar yang keluar dari tubuhku.

Pandangan terakhirku adalah giliran Misaki yang hampir menangis. Berlari ke arahku dan menyuruhku untuk bangun, dengan umpatan-umpatannya yang justru makin melegakanku.

Namun tawaku berhenti ketika aku melihat sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Misaki. Siluet es berwarna biru. Bajunya hampir sama sepertiku. Sosok itu berambut hitam kebiruan, ia memakai kacamatanya dan mendongak ke arahku dengan sinis.

_Tadi,,, Roh merah. Sekarang... Roh biru._

_Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_

Pandanganku gelap seketika.

.

(MISAKI POV)

Aku terbangun dan kulihat langit biru di hadapanku. Mengingatkanku pada Monyet yang muncul di mimpiku.

Monyet... ah, apa dia benar-benar mati?

Sungguh, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku merasa sangat kehilangan.

Aku melihat kucing hitam yang sama lewat di jendelaku, aku menangkap dan memeluknya.

Aku jadi ingat pada Saruhiko. Monyet yang mengorbankan dirinya _demi aku. _

Aku tak ingin yang ada di mimpiku terjadi lagi.

Kau tahu, Saruhiko?

_Kau akan kuhindarkan dari maut..._

~FIN

NB: Anjrit hancur ampun. Kekurangan referensi, typo segunung, ada yang menceng dari liriknya yang asli... my first fict on this K-Project fandom. Ngetik asal-asalan di rumah sambil ngemil p*cky stroberi.

Dimohon reviewnya. Mau yang review pedas gapapa kok, saya ikhlas #ambilcocolansambal

Sign,

BlueAthena


End file.
